The Patch Up
by Kinkycurls
Summary: Sequel to Game Night Tragedy. After the spat, Deidara's missing his Danna, while Sasori's longing for his blonde. When Aki decides to step in a little and patch them up, what will happen? Will the two of them get back together? And what else would become of the aftermath of the fight? #Sasodei, OC, yaoi, fluff, confessions, background stories and the rest of the Akatsuki. #2
1. Chapter 1: Thunder-storms

True to his promise, Zetsu convinced Sasori to speak to Aki for a little while. Sasori didn't have anything against her, in fact, it was the opposite. For some reason, she didn't annoy him as much as she originally did any more. Not after the night they spent talking, that is. However, he was still on the way back to the base when Zetsu called his cell phone. He still needed another half hour before he could talk to her. He wasn't dumb, it had to be something about the blonde.

_The blonde..._

Sasori's heart dropped at the thought. He had never felt this depressed since his parents died. It was a memory he never wanted to bring up again. That was a horrendous experience. Those lonely nights, empty rooms, empty heart, it was all happening again. He thought he had gotten rid of that problem by hardening his heart, even going as far as to become a puppet! But no, Deidara was different. Deidara was special. Sasori wanted to embrace Deidara and never let him go. The blonde was so precious to the puppeteer.

Sasori had to set things right. He must. And if his calculations were right, Aki had a plan. The girl was so spontaneous, so different from normal kunoichi and villagers. She was well aware of the danger she could've been in but continued to stay with that and go as far as willingly have sex with the Akatsuki. Or, mostly willingly, save for Sasori's case. The red-head still felt a little remorseful, not that he would've told anyone, but he was spellbound. There was just something about her...

There was a loud crash as it started to pour heavily. _A thunder-storm,_ thought Sasori. He had better make it back to base quickly lest the storm get worse. He needed to get to Deidara too.

* * *

Deidara sat on his bed in his and Sasori's room. It had been a couple of days since the incident had occurred. He slept alone every night, feeling lonely. He wanted to crawl over to his Danna's bed and sleep with him, to feel Sasori gently wrap his arms around the blonde's waist and hold him so close. The blonde wanted to tear at the thought. He wanted Sasori more than ever. He missed the male so much. He wanted to feel his Danna's gentle touches against his skin, be it caressing, molesting, hell he would even settle for a slap! It had been too distant between the two of them. He wanted - no, needed - Sasori so badly. Yet, he was afraid that his Danna would've just used him for sex. It couldn't be, could it?

His Danna wouldn't do that to him. He had treated him so dearly and lovingly showered him with affection. Deidara was sure that Sasori wasn't just using him. But there was just this fear, eating at him, making him weaver.

He hugged himself, pretending that it was his Danna, but it didn't work. He still longed for the other's affection. Soon, he heard a loud boom in the distance. Lighting and thunder was observed by the pyro through the window. _Danna's out there, un._

He heard the thunder crash again and again. The storm didn't seem good. He sat quietly listening to the heavy storm, his calm breathing becoming hitched. He took shorter breaths instead and felt a familiar tingling in his loins. Damn, he hated it when this happens. Since he was younger, he had found out his strange liking for thunder storms, a sexual kind of liking.

Usually he would do something to occupy himself from hearing the loud cracking thunder sounds, but now he found it difficult to ignore the annoying throb. He knew Sasori wouldn't be back so soon and had a brilliant idea. He laid down on the bed and started to unfasten his pants. He let it slide down his legs and wrapped a hand around his problem. He had forgone wearing underwear today because all he did now was sit and mope.

He went at it slow at first, not wanting to cum just so soon. He let his fantasies run wild. It's been a while since he had done this. Sasori had never approved of Deidara touching himself like this. He felt that it was an act of betrayal since the red-head would always be there to satisfy him. Sure he was gentle and affectionate with the blonde, but his sadistic side came out whenever he was angry.

The blonde's breath quickened as he picked up the pace. His hand-mouths licked along the underside of his shaft, grazing the tip of his cock with its teeth. Deidara moaned loudly as he imagined it was Sasori doing that to him. _D-danna, more... _

He quickened his pace, not even trying to muffle his moans, hoping Sasori would come and punish him. One of his mouths let its damp tongue run over the crease of his balls, making him see white. He could feel his precum dripping of its slit, making him go harder at himself. He bucked erratically into his own hand, squeezing his eye tightly and screaming as he came. His hand-mouth lapped it up hungrily, clearing all evidence and the other continued to milk him dry. He shuddered and spasmed violently, enjoying the blissful feeling.

As he opened his eyes, he saw a shade of brown.

* * *

He widened his eyes in realization. He would've covered his privates if it wasn't for the fact that he had kicked his blankets and pillows off the bed while squirming about. He sat up cross-legged, hoping that it would've made him more presentable.

"Aki, un." He greeted, trying to calm down from the embarrassment. Did that girl really watch him masturbate like that?

"D-Dei." She replied. She was obviously still shocked. Aki was holding a tray with some scones and tea on it. _She must've known that I haven't eaten all day, un. _She placed the tray down gently on Sasori's work table before plopping down on to the bed to sit with the blonde. The brunette had a lot to talk about. Given her straight-forward persona, her next few words didn't surprise Deidara at all.

"Have you forgiven him? What's keeping you from it?" She asked softly.

Deidara gave a small yawn. "I... Un. It's not that I don't want to. I'm just afraid, Aki."

"Well what are you afraid of? Sasori is still Sasori no matter what he does. Isn't he?"

"That's what I'm afraid of, un. What if all this time, Danna was just acting to get in my pants?" Deidara bit his lip. _Why the fuck am I thinking like this? Danna would never do that to me! What... What's wrong with me, un?_

Aki saw the look on Deidara's face and smiled softly in understanding. His fears were eating him up again, and it wasn't even his fault. "Deidara," she said gently, catching his fullest attention, "don't you think Sasori would have too little patience to wait that long for you? You know how he is, of he wants it, he'll take it. Yet he waited for you for so long, even being patient as pleasure overwhelmed him. Don't you think it isn't like the normal Sasori-no-danna you know?"

Deidara smiled lightly, tears welling in the corner of his eyes as he remembered these precious memories. His heart swelled with happiness as he realized Aki spoke words of complete truth.

"Love... It changes people, Dei. I shouldn't need to tell you, but Sasori loves you."

Deidara blushed lightly, smiling to himself. "You're right, Aki. Thank you, un, for everything."

"Don't thank me just yet. You still have to set things right with Sasori. Oh, and let me suggest some make-up-sex." She suggested with a wink.

"Well then, let me just give you some thank-you-sex~" He winked too, before connecting his lips to hers. He licked her lips, getting the grant that he wanted almost immediately. His tongue molded around Aki's as it invaded her mouth. She moaned loudly into the kiss.

"Well someone seems eager." He commented as he pulled away for her to catch a breather.

"Watching you jerk off got me horny." She explained as he started marking her. However, her neck was already filled with more than a few hickeys. His mark wouldn't be significant on her neck if he left it there. Instead, he slowly pushed her down so that she was laying on the bed. He lifted her shirt up just till he could reach the patch of skin above the brunette's right breast. He nipped and sucked on the area as his hands roamed her sides, sending tingling sensations down her body. Once he was sure he left nice purple mark, he gave the spot one last flick before reconnecting his lips to hers.

"We're going all the way this time." Aki told him.

"Of c-"

"Deidara?" A familiar voice rang through the blonde.

The bomber quickly turned his head to meet the gaze of his Danna. "S-Sasori!" The blonde exclaimed, a tinge of happiness in his voice. Aki crawled out from under the blonde, adjusting her shirt properly before walking towards the door, past Sasori. The red-head would've tried stopping her if she hadn't had said, "I'll leave you two to talk things out."

Deidara stared into those brown eyes that are always embed into his memory. Sasori's eyes were wider than usual by a fraction, most likely from shock. Deidara smiled softly to himself, he could always tell what was off with his Danna. His next few words were filled a mix of remorse, happiness and longing.

"Danna, un..."

* * *

Yes, after not updating for a ridiculously long amount of time, I leave this first chapter with a slight cliff-hanger. Please don't kill me :D I still love you guys :x and hope that you guys will still read my works xD

It's just that I've been having project after project and tests every weeks and my exams are next week too :P But I shall try to update soon :) Then have more updates after my mid-years! Hope you guys can wait for me until down.

Love? Hate? Want to scold me for making you guys wait horribly long (I hope not)? Review for the sequel of Game Night Tragedy! :D


	2. Chapter 2 : Talking Things Out

Deidara stared into those brown eyes that are always embed into his memory. Sasori's eyes were wider than usual by a fraction, most likely from shock. Deidara smiled softly to himself, he could always tell what was off with his Danna. His next few words were filled a mix of remorse, happiness and longing.

"Danna, un..."

"Dei..." Sasori whispered. He's missed the blonde so much. He couldn't care about the fact that he saw what Deidara and Aki were doing. All he wanted, was to talk to the blonde and set things right. There was a little tension in the air, each of the lovers thinking carefully about what they wanted to say. Honestly, they both wanted to say **so much.**

Sasori picked up a pillow and passed it to Deidara as he sat next to him. The blonde sat cross-legged and put pillow across his lap and placed his hands on it, covering himself. _So it's coming now, huh._ He wondered how this whole predicament would turn out. He hoped for the best.

"Deidara, I..." Sasori started, not sure of where to start first.

"Danna I'm sorry, un."

This caught Sasori by surprise. "What?"

"I shouldn't have questioned you, Danna. I'm sorry, un. I should have known that you'd be mad and do silly things. I should have known that you would try so hard to protect me. And that you would never hurt me... right?" He questioned his last statement slightly.

"Never." Sasori reassured. "But I shouldn't have been so stupid either. Forgive me?" Sasori inwardly pleaded for the blonde to accept his apology.

"Of course, you're my Danna after all. My one and only Danna, Sasori-no-Danna." Deidara genuinely told him before he shyly kissed Sasori.

Sasori softly kissed back. It was a short, chaste, loving kiss. Once Deidara pulled away, Sasori planted butterfly kisses all over Deidara's face, the last one landing on his nose. _Just this once,_ He thought. _Just this once I'll..._

He wrapped his arms around Deidara's waist, his chin resting on his lover's shoulder. He took in the sweet scent of the blonde. He never wanted to lose the blonde, not in all eternity. Sasori tucked away his pride so that he could just hold the blonde close and whisper his next few words into the blonde's ear.

"I love you Deidara. I really do."

* * *

The blonde was pulled into Sasori's hug. He gently embraced his lover as well, hands around the red-head's neck. He could feel Sasori's hot breath tingling his ear. He smiled lightly when he felt his heart flutter. Sasori's next few words made Deidara's heartbeat quicken out of happiness.

"I love you Deidara. I really do."

He smiled genuinely.

"Same here, Sasori, un."

There was a kiss on Deidara's cheek before some silence. It wasn't the awkward kind, no it was comforting. Sasori and Deidara seldom had this due to the blonde's loud mouth but when it was present it was enjoyable. It was the time where the two would reflect on their feelings for each other. It was cosy, light-hearted setting they both liked.

"Danna, can we stay here like this for a while? I don't want to get up, un." Deidara asked not much later. His tone was cheery, something Sasori hadn't heard in days. He had almost forgotten how he loved the blonde's voice.

"Of course, Dei. Anything you'd like." Sasori replied.

He laid down on the bed and pulled the blonde down with him. He shifted around so that he was now spooning the blonde, his chest to the blonde's back. He used his free hands to cover them with the blanket, before putting his around Deidara's waist. He soon fell asleep with the blonde in his arms.

Deidara was trying his best not to nod off. He hadn't really slept in days thanks to continuously staying up to think about Sasori so it was pretty hard. He enjoyed the warmth of the red-head's body after so many days. Pretty soon, he fell asleep to the thump of Sasori's heartbeat.

* * *

Sasori opened his eye slowly, blinking a couple of times till his eyes adjusted to his line of sight. He cuddled to warmth in front of him and ran his fingers gently through the long blonde locks. He had had a nice dream while taking that nap. He tried recalling what it was about; hmm... that's right. He remembered now, it was a dream of Aki.

Aki...

Sasori supposed he couldn't avoid it any longer. He should just ask Deidara for help, and at the same time inform the blonde of his current situation.

As if on cue, Deidara started to stir. He shifted around on the bed before gradually opening his eyes. He gave a small yawn which Sasori thought was pretty cute.

"Hey, Danna." Deidara said sleepily as he felt Sasori's hands run through his hair. They stayed like that for a while before Sasori decide to do the deed.

"Deidara," He sighed. "about Ak-"

"Danna, don't do anything funny this time." The blonde said strictly.

"I wouldn't. I promise you, Deidara. Never again." He held up his hands with three fingers pointing upwards, doing a 'swear' sign.

"Good, un. Now what of it?" Deidara asked, gently reaching over to hold Sasori's hand that was still wrapped around his waist.

"I think I'm fond of that girl." He replied smoothly. He heaved a deep sigh afterwards.

"Really, un?" Deidara was quite shocked by that. Sasori didn't like people in general, let alone in **that** way.

"Yes. Since you're my lover, you deserve to know."

"That's surprising, yeah." Deidara mumbled.

Sasori noticed that and asked, "Are you jealous?"

The way he said it was slightly more accusing then he hoped and he bit his tongue. Curse him and his poor choice of words.

"No, Danna. Just shocked is all." He told the older male quietly.

Sasori rubbed his back soothingly and pecked him on the cheek. "What do you think?"

"I don't know Danna, but if you really like her then go for it, hmm."

Sasori was glad the blonde supported him although it was obvious the blonde was slightly insecure. He hadn't really realize his feelings for Aki till recent;y. It was probably the night he spent talking to her. He hopped that this really wouldn't affect his relationship with the blonde in any way though. The brunette He wasn't exactly sure what attracted him to her- maybe it was because she was just so enchanting and mysterious, so kind, smart and daring - but he couldn't deny that he was.

Deidara watched as the red-head closed his eyes. deep in thought. What did he actually think about Aki? Well... she was pretty. That and really nosy. He smirked at that thought. Even though she may have been more nosy than needed, she helped the blonde quite a lot, especially in convincing both the artists to talk instead of avoiding the problem all together. Plus they were best friends and their pranks were always the most fun. She was kind and caring, but not quite gentle. She's a puzzle, Deidara thought.

"Are you going to tell her?" Deidara broke the silence by asking.

Sasori sighed heavily. "I'm not sure, brat."

Deidara winced at the nickname. Sasori must have really been stressed to call him that when he did nothing wrong. He caressed Sasori's hand lightly in an effort to sooth him, before moving around so that he was facing Sasori on the bed, pulling the older male into a hug. The blonde rested his head on Sasori's shoulder. Sasori warmly returned his embrace.

* * *

The artisans spent most of the afternoon in their rooms. Whenever any of the Akatsuki members asked, Aki would say that they were 'talking things out'. Indeed, they were.

"But don't you think they're taking a little long? Six damn hours is just too much! You know them, they're so rash one of them may have died by now since it's been so long! Don't you think we should check on them?" Kisame rambled.

"No! Give them their privacy!" Aki scolded. Kisame just huffed before returning to reading the news paper.

The whole Akatsuki was there, save for the two artists, and they heard about the girl's plan in persuading them to talk after so long. They didn't think that either of them, more of the puppet master, would actually listen to her. Apparently they were wrong. They were actually there, in the living room, waiting to see if the two lovers patched things up since this room was the common area. Yet, they've been waiting with no results. Some of the members were already starting to get prepared for the worst.

The thought of the cute couple breaking up, wasn't a happy one at all. Tobi, Kisame and Hidan didn't look forward to seeing the cheerful, hyperactive blonde so gloomy and dull. Kakuzu, Itachi and Zetsu wouldn't like seeing the usually level-headed and logical red-head become disoriented. But most of all, no one wanted to see the two lovers act so distant, so full of pain and heartache, pretending not be in love with each other. They're hearts sank at the thought.

However, they all broke out into wide grins, or small smirks depending on who it was, when they saw the two artists shuffle into the living room together. Their pinkies were inconspicuously entwined but everyone could still see that.

Deidara had finally put on some clothes and styled his hair. They went over to the fridge to grab a carton of fresh milk.

"See! I told you they'd be fine." Aki said cheerfully.

"That you did." Kisame agreed.

* * *

** I was a little unhappy about the first time I wrote it, so I changed some parts of it.**

**I hope it's better now :) **

**My exams are coming, so updates should stop for a while :\ **

**But after the exams updates should be faster :D Plus I wanna start on a new fic soon!**

**Okay, enough of my rambling. Like? No like? Review and tell me why :D**


	3. Chapter 3 : The start

**Hmm... Short chapter; conclusion chapter :) **

**It's a little bit of a filler chapter too :P **

**Highly probable last chapter too.**

**Onward! **

* * *

For the next week, it was evident to the other members of the Akatsuki that Sasori and Deidara were patched up for good. Sasori was more affectionate to the blonde, even though it wasn't completely obvious. Deidara was also much more well-behaved, although he did get on Sasori's nerves sometimes. Still, it was much less than usual.

They spent their free time together, acting like they just started dating. In fact, Aki heard from the others that these were exactly like the old days when Sasori and Deidara had confessed to each other.

* * *

"They weren't like the couples such as Hidan and Kakuzu that immediately started on a sexual level." Commented Kisame.

"No, they were the kind that started from level 1. The plain, old-fashioned style of dating that was really about getting to know the other party." Itachi agreed.

"It wasn't exactly like Kisame and Itachi's relationship when they were first starting out either. Kisame had hinted subtle innuendos to Itachi when they first started dating. It wasn't until a while after that did he openly hint that kind of stuff. Occasionally, but rarely, did Itachi return the implication." Kakuzu told her.

"Sasori wasn't like that with Deidara. Due to the teen's ... special experience, Sasori couldn't afford to hint things to him lest he scare the blonde. He had to take things really slow with Deidara. I remember how it took about a month or so for Sasori to hold Deidara's hand without the younger male flinching." Itachi added.

They were sitting in the living room while the two artist were sitting on the porch in the garden. They were talking about idle things and seemed to be happy so the rest let them be.

"They're really cute together." Aki giggled.

"Abso-fucking-lutely!" Hidan agreed. He was busy styling his hair and thus didn't say much unless it was a long string of curses about buying new hair products. Only Deidara and Itachi would've entertained him in that conversation.

"What else?" Aki asked out of curiosity.

"Well, let's see..." Kakuzu thought back.

"All I know is puppet-boy is really lucky he's a puppet 'cos he doesn't have to deal with the need of fucking him senseless. If it were me, I'd fucking rape him long ago." Hidan half-ranted.

Kakuzu smacked the back of his head, half-heartedly scolding him, "Shut up you idiot."

"I'm being serious, fucker!"

"Anyway, look at that." Kisame said as he pointed out to the garden.

The wall was made of glass sliding doors, but was covered with a layer of protective. From the inside, you could see out, but from outside you couldn't see in.

They saw Sasori with a hand around Deidara's shoulders as the blonde leaned on his Danna. Since it was one of the colder days of the autumn season, it was pretty cold outside. Well, that is if you were only wearing shirt and boxers. The two had but one scarf. So, they shared it.

Half of it was around Sasori's neck while the other half was around Deidara's. Those that were watching them saw Sasori adjust the scarf so that more of it went to Deidara.

"But Danna," the blonde softly whined. "You'll be cold, un."

"It's okay, Dei. I can turn into a puppet if I need to." Sasori replied as he gently ruffled the blonde's hair.

"I don't want you to do that, un. I wanna feel your warmth here." The blonde pouted cutely. He was acting like a child.

"Dei, if I fall ill I can turn myself into a puppet to avoid it. Here, I'll stay this way with you."

Deidara grinned happily and nuzzled back into Sasori's neck. The red-head smirked; Deidara was just too cute.

* * *

Although the rest couldn't hear them because the door was closed, they could imagine what they conversation would have been about.

"I'm just glad things turn out right for them." Kakuzu said.

"Of course. No one would want to see them break up. In fact, no one would wanna see anyone to break up with each other." Kisame commented.

"Agreed. Hopefully this never happens again." Itachi added.

"I'm just glad Saso got back with Dei." Aki sighed happily.

"Ye-" Hidan paused wide-eyed. "Did you just fucking call the puppet 'Saso'?"

Aki blushed lightly. "What? Of course not! I said 'Sasori". You didn't hear properly, idiot." She swiftly stood up and walked away.

"Be back in a bit, I'm gonna go get something to drink."

As soon as she was out of earshot, Itachi mumbled, "I heard her, alright."

"The kid's just in denial." Kisame snickered.

Kakuzu shook his head. "Young love."

"What? How can you guys be so fucking sure about that?" Hidan cursed.

"One, she wouldn't such a busybody otherwise." Itachi claimed calmly.

"Two, she's been paying more attention to Sasori then Deidara, and the latter's her best friend." Kakuzu stated.

"Three, you heard her just now, moron." Kisame told him.

Hidan just stared wide-mouthed. "It still doesn't prove fucking anything unless she says so herself." He retorted with a snort.

"Then maybe she'll tell someone on our next trip." Zetsu butt-in.

Everyone turned to look at him who was holding Tobi's hand while carrying him in his arms. The child-like boy was asleep. Deidara and Sasori had just came back in from the cold and Aki slid the kitchen door close.

"What trip?" Sasori questioned.

"I got a heads up from Pein." Zetsu reported. "We won't have any missions in a while, so we're going on a trip to relax."

"Where to?" Deidara and Itachi asked. The both of them glared at each other.

"An onsen." Zetsu replied smoothly.

The Akatsuki broke out in happy grins that one wouldn't think S-rank criminals could have. They cheered, the mode turning light-hearted and humorous.

"When are we leaving?" Kisame asked.

"Tomorrow." Zetsu answered.

They continued chatting about it in the living room. Most of them seemed hyped up about it, especially since Kakuzu agreed to book a rather high-classed and expensive hotel if Hidan promised to behave on the trip. This resulted in a chaste kiss on the cheek from Hidan.

Kakuzu blushed from the affection. Usually, Hidan would just lustfully make out with him but to receive a soft kiss in public isn't what Kakuzu was used to.

After a couple of hours bonding in the living room, everyone headed back to their night quarters. Tobi had since woke up from his nap and was a bundle of energy. Aki had to drag him back into their room, only to find Tobi's bed covered in cum.

_That explained why Zetsu told me he was busy,_ Aki thought.

"Come on Tobi, we can play cards on my bed tonight." Aki chuckled.

Everyone was excited for tomorrow, whether they showed it or not. It was rare for the Akatsuki to get to go on trips to unwind, even more so to a private hot spring. Usually it was some place like the beach, or amusement park. They weren't teenagers anymore though. Well, unless it was Deidara or Tobi.

Oh well, everyone turned in early in anticipation for tomorrow. They couldn't wait.

* * *

**So, this is the last chapter :) **

**I'll start a new fanfic on their trip to the onsen :D **

**Hopefully it'll be some drama/romance. And don't worry, it's not the typical**

**kind where everyone gets paired up with their partners and do something smutty. **

**I've already mixed around the pairings :)**

**Be sure to read alright~? :3 It should be up soon. **

**Until then, l****ove? Hate? Leave a review and tell me~ **

**Or, review for the last chapter :D**


End file.
